Captain's Chair
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: After a long and stressful day for the Doctor, Beverly and Jean-Luc have sex in the Captain's chair on the bridge of the 'D'. That's it.


**Captain's Chair**  
By: Crusher1701  
Word Count: 2512  
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc have sex in the Captain's chair on the bridge of the 'D'. That's it.

Beverly sat in the Captain's chair with her head in her hands. It had been the longest day she had ever experienced and with the bridge empty, it was the one place she had been able to find quiet to cure her growing headache. It wasn't really anyone's fault that she had experienced such a horrible day, but she knew that if anyone came onto the bridge and interrupted her quiet moment, it would not be a pretty sight.  
There was nothing else that could have gone wrong for her today. But she would not let herself think of all that now, it would only make her headache worse. She closed her eyes to block out the light, not even noticing that she had fallen asleep.  
When she opened her eyes, she lifted her head to see Jean-Luc standing before her with his eyebrow cocked. She stared at him for a moment, expecting him to speak first. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "Yes Captain?" she asked.  
"Are you comfortable Dr Crusher?" he asked.  
"I am," she replied, "and please, don't tell me to move, I have just had the most difficult day and moving will only make it worse."  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.  
"With the headache I have Captain? No! Talking is the very last thing that I want," she half-snapped at him. Of course he had been the one to interrupt her quiet moment, why would it be anyone else?  
"Well, is there anything I can do to make your day any easier?" he asked, genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of his friend. He wished to be more than friends with her, but he still hadn't figured out how to tell her, until now.  
"Yes, a cup of tea would be perfect," Beverly replied. "And one for yourself." Jean-Luc smiled lightly as he left to get them their tea from the replicator in his ready room, as she curled up in the captain's chair and hugged her knees. When Jean-Luc returned, he handed her the cup and touched her arm lightly. He wouldn't admit to being in love with her, not when she'd had such a horrible day (she might think that he was trying to cheer her up or something, if she felt the same way). And telling her had been the reason that he had sought her out in the first place.  
No matter, he though. I probably would have been close to telling her and then backed away, as I always do. A Starfleet Captain should always be courageous, but when it comes to this wonderful woman, I am nothing more than a coward.  
"Now, are you more willing to discuss what happened?" he asked, treading carefully to make sure he didn't upset her. After all, why would he willingly upset someone who knew how to use a laser scalpel?  
"Once I have finished my tea, I will," she replied, sounding calmer than she had before. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "Anything to help such a good friend."  
"Even when that friend ripped your head off for no reason?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.  
"Everyone is entitled to a bad day Beverly, even you," he said lightly. "Remember how I yelled at you and Wesley on your first day here?" Beverly smiled lightly and nodded, and the pair drank their tea in silence.  
I can't tell him what's bothering me, seeing as it's the simple fact that we're just friends and for some reason that all just upset me today. I want more from him, but I can't tell her that. If he felt the same way, he'd have told me by now.  
Once the pair had finished their tea, Jean-Luc took her cup frim her and left to pit hem back in his ready room. He returned and knelt by her side, taking one of her hands in his. "Now, I know that I'm no Deanna Troi, but are willing to discuss what happened that has caused you to become so upset, Beverly?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Beverly inhaled sharply, wondering if it wouldn't be better to go to Deanna (even though she knew Deanna would advise her to be honest with Jean-Luc about her feelings). After all, with Deanna she would be able to tell her how much the man in front of her was frustrating her. But going back and going to Deanna now might make Jean-Luc suspicious. Suspicious was the very last thing she wanted her friend her friend to be. How could she even try to explain how she felt about him, her Captain, her late husband's best friend? She wasn't even sure of the depths of her own feelings for him. She couldn't even be sure that he returned her feelings and unless she could be sure that he did, she couldn't tell him in case it ruined the wonderful friendship they had built up together, though one had always existed between them.  
Beverly sighed lightly before deciding that she could tell him without actually admitting how she felt. "Everything in my life seems to go fine and then it all goes down the drain spontaneously. One person says something and I cease to be able to handle things," she started. "I know that my life is lacking something- or rather someone- but there is nothing I can do about it." She smiled at Jean-Luc, hoping that he would catch what she meant, which would mean that she wouldn't need to spell it out for him.  
Jean-Luc smiled in reply. "I understand that you're beginning to miss Jack again, now that Wesley is at the Academy, but I do want you to know that as always, I am here for you," he said, reaching out to touch her hand.  
"Oh, Jean-Luc, no. You're wrong my friend. It's not that I'm missing Jack again. I mean, there will always be a part of me that misses Jack, but he isn't the one my mind is truly focused on. Neither is Wes. The one that my life is lacking is one I see every day, just not in the capacity that I long for," she explained.  
"You want to be more than you are with someone on this ship?" he asked, curiously. "May I ask who this lucky fellow is?"  
"I'd rather you figured it out for yourself," she replied. "And if you guess correctly, I swear that I'll tell you."  
Jean-Luc nodded and decided to test her to see if it was the man he hoped it was. He reached out and caressed her face gently, keeping his hand on her face, deciding that the fact that she was leaning into his touch was a good thing. "Is it the man who is currently touching your face?" he asked quietly. At Beverly's slight bod, he sealed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers gently.  
For the first moment, the couple stayed still, just getting used to the fact that they were kissing. Following that moment, their embrace began to get more heated than it had before. Jean-Luc's hands slipped into Beverly's hair to hold her close as her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Taking a chance, Jean-Luc parted his lips and poked Beverly's lips with his tongue gently, half-surprised when she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. His tongue explored her mouth for a few moments, meeting Beverly's a few times, before Beverly slowly pulled back, breathless from the embrace of their lips.  
"Jean-Luc, do you want to take this any farther than just kissing?" she asked, praying that he would want exactly what she wanted.  
"Only if you're willing to do so," he replied. "Personally, I would love to, but if it's not what you want…"  
"Why would I suggest going further if it wasn't what I wanted?" she interrupted. "Of course I want to go further with you. I've wanted this for so long and I've driven myself half-crazy wondering how I should tell you."  
Jean-Luc chuckled softly and ran the tip of his index finger along her bottom lip. "It's just funny because I've loved you since I first laid eye on you and I've never made a move on you because I've never found the right moment and I didn't want to overstep any boundaries."  
"Well, I can't say that I'm not pleased that my love for you isn't one-sided, like I believed it to be for so very long, Jean-Luc," she whispered, closing the gap between them once again. This time, their kiss did not start off as one that was innocent. Jean-Luc's tongue immediately slipped into mouth as her hands found their way to his uniform zipper, tugging at it, almost too eager that she was finally going to see the wonderful man that she loved so very much naked before her.  
Jean-Luc's hands slipped to her hips, pulling her on top of him. She felt more alive than she ever had felt, straddling him on the floor of the bridge. Once his uniform tunic was unzipped, she pushed it from his body and ran her hands along his chest, before capturing one of his hands that was roughly massaging her waist and dragged it up her body, and over her breast, to the zipper of her own tunic, hoping that he would take the hint.  
Thankfully, Jean-Luc's hand grasped the zipper and pulled it down, leading him to break their kiss as he pushed the garment from her shoulders and onto the floor.  
"Jean-Luc," she breathed lightly as he looked at her body with a broad smile on his face. "Do you know what I have fantasized about for so long and I will never forgive myself if I let this opportunity pass?"  
"What would that be, my beautiful doctor?" he asked, willing to do anything with this woman.  
"Ever since I first saw you sitting in your Captain's chair, I have always wanted to fuck you in it. I don't know why, but it's something that I've always wanted," she admitted.  
"I'll do that… if my doctor thinks that it will benefit both of us and wants to command me to do so," he replied, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Beverly's.  
"Your doctor does order you to do this, because you need to have a little bit more fun," she whispered against his lips, giving him a brief kiss before standing up and pushing her trousers and panties down her legs. Jean-Luc kept his eyes on the woman before him, completely in awe of how beautiful she was. "You need to strip too, otherwise this will never work."  
Jean-Luc nodded and stood up, pushing down his own trousers, knowing that his thin underwear would do nothing to hide his extreme arousal from Beverly. As his trousers dropped to the floor, Beverly's eyes followed them with her interest evident in her eyes. She took his shoulders and guided him to his Captain's chair before pushing him onto it, pulling his underwear off and throwing them over her shoulder.  
"Are you sure that you're alright with this Captain?" Beverly asked cautiously. At Jean-Luc's nod, she smiled before climbing on top of him and straddling his muscular legs. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his eagerly. Jean-Luc replied immediately, just as eager for Beverly's lips as she was for his. She could barely wait to join their bodies together, but she would hold off until Jean-Luc told her to continue. She wanted this to last, and if he joined them now and took control, it wouldn't last long. Hopefully, Jean-Luc would be able to control himself with her on top of him.  
Jean-Luc broke their kiss and looked Beverly in the eyes. "Darling Beverly, I need you. Just go, before you drive me completely crazy," he half-begged. Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc moved his hands to her hips, hoping to help her onto him properly.  
Once he was finally inside her, the pair paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling that they had both longed for as long as they could remember. Jean-Luc looked up at Beverly who had her head thrown back as her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and he realized that this could not be a one night stand. Now that he had had Beverly Crusher once, he would need to have her all the time. He did not want to lose her and never get the opportunity to put that look on her face again. He needed her more than air. He reached up and touched her cheek softly, and she moved her head to look at him.  
Looking at Jean-Luc made Beverly want to cry. His eyes held such adoration and love for her that it was almost overwhelming. She knew that she loved him and never wanted this to end between them, and looking into the eyes of her Captain, she knew that he never wanted this to end either.  
After a moment of enjoying the feeling of the person they loved, Jean-Luc and Beverly finally started moving against one another. Beverly grasped Jean-Luc's shoulders whilst his hands grasped her hips again. Their movements started off slow and paced, the couple moving and moaning and still getting used to their new partner. After a couple of moments moving slowly, the pair began to speed up, unable to resist the person they were making love with. Jean-Luc slid his arms around Beverly's back and she slid her arms around his neck, moving them even closer than they already were. Beverly felt pure ecstasy as her nipples rubbed against Jean-Luc's chest hair and leaned down to kiss him passionately in order to stop herself from crying out from the pleasure.  
Neither Jean-Luc nor Beverly could understand how they had lasted so long with one another, but they knew that they wouldn't last very much longer. They continued moving, Beverly basically bouncing on his lap at this point, her breasts aching with pleasure from the sensation of Jean-Luc's chest on hers. She came, her lips still attached to Jean-Luc's. Her orgasm made her hum against his lips, which brought Jean-Luc over the edge into his orgasm, which made them break their kiss.  
Once they had both climaxed, they tried to catch their breath. Once they had achieved this, they looked into each other's eyes, touching the others face gently. "I love you," Jean-Luc whispered at last. "I know that's not something one should say right after making love, but it is the truth Beverly. I cannot let you go without telling you that."  
"Let me go?" Beverly asked with a small laugh. Oh, my darling Jean-Luc, you're stuck with me now. And you can tell me that you love me whenever you want. After all, we have a lot of lost time to make up for."  
"Then why don't we get started, mon cherie?" Jean-Luc asked, sealing their lips together once again.

finis.


End file.
